<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Dark by MadQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841437">In The Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen'>MadQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Agent Stone/Dr. Robotnik [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Masochism, M/M, PWP, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your interest in boss-employee relationships has ticked up in your pornography consumption by 78% since our last... encounter.” The smile on Robotnik's face didn’t fade, nor did he seem to mind the red cheeks Agent Stone was sporting as he continued. “Statistics never lie, Agent.” </p><p>Stone didn’t know how to defend himself. In fact, he didn’t know if it were even possible.</p><p>-- </p><p>A continuation of my other fic 'Evil Grows', but can be read alone easily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Agent Stone/Dr. Robotnik [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I literally cannot believe the overwhelming support for my last fic??? I have never received anything like this before for any of my pieces. I was so hesitant to post it when I wrote it because I was worried about people not liking it, but you guys were so nice!!!!! This story would literally not exist if it weren't for all the people who left wonderful comments on the last story. This is my thank you for you all being so nice &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their second encounter was a lot like their first… in some ways. Most ways.</p><p>One of the main differences now was that Dr. Robotnik was a lot more observant now that he knew what he was looking for. The subtle looks he’d previously given the man before their first sexual encounter weren’t missed upon the doctor as they had before. Now, instead of indifference, he was met with the doctor frantically writing down notes anytime he gave him a look that could even moderately described as interesting.</p><p>It was almost like he considered Stone to be a test subject these days, what with the leading questions he would prompt Stone with regarding his habits and interests. It was like he was working at figuring out what made Stone <em>tick</em>.</p><p>When Stone walked into the mobile laboratory with coffee in his hands, he expected something more of the sort he had been subjected to the last few days. What he did not expect was for the moment he walked in for Robotnik to do a full 180 on the swivel chair he insisted on keeping for the drama of the practiced maneuver he was doing... Stone had never expected it to be used on him, though.</p><p>The doctor looked at Stone, and he looked like… he knew something that Stone didn’t. He had the look of someone about to drop the revelation of the century. Stone’s shoulders visibly sank at this, knowing that when the look is pointed at him it was never good news.</p><p>Then he finally spoke. “Your search history has been quite <em>interesting</em>, Agent Stone.” He motioned to the screen beside him. Stone felt his blood run cold.</p><p>There it was, the websites he had been visiting in increasing regularity since… since Dr. Robotnik had instructed him to jerk off in front of him, for him.</p><p>“Your interest in boss-employee relationships has ticked up in your pornography consumption by 78% since our last... encounter.” The smile on his face didn’t fade, nor did he seem to mind the red cheeks Agent Stone was sporting as he continued. “Statistics <em>never</em> lie, Agent.” He said, simply, raising his eyebrows semi-suggestively.</p><p>Stone didn’t know how to defend himself. In fact, he didn’t know if it were even possible. There was really no way to sugar coat the results, not whenever it was so blatantly obvious as to the reasoning behind it when you clearly looked at the spike in results after the encounter.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” He said, looking back at Robotnik with question tinging his words. His voice was meek and unsure of how to approach this.</p><p>Stone had actually been trying to figure out how to broach this topic with him, but, unfortunately, Robotnik was not the easiest person to introduce a topic to that he wasn’t interested in. So, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Dr Robotnik was enjoying this. All of this. Especially whenever he was looking at him like the cat that had made a robot to capture the canary.</p><p>“I’m <em>sorry</em>?” Dr. Robotnik created the question loudly in an over exaggerated way. “So predictable, Agent Stone.” Dr. Robotnik stood up now from the chair. "Humans, I swear…" Robotnik grumbled, as if he himself were not also a human.</p><p>Stone felt himself sink further into his shoulders as Robotnik walked over to crowd him and his personal space.</p><p>The doctor’s face hadn’t lost his smile, bordering on a cheshire style grin as he looked at Stone. “I’m sorry, that’s really the best reply you can formulate, agent?” He asked. Finally, his smile fell in order to form a more serious look. “What, did you just click those on accident?” He continues. "What, do you have an<em> itchy trigger finger</em>, Agent? Do you lose <em>all</em> sense of bodily control once you put a hand down your pants?"</p><p>“No, no sir.” Agent Stone said, tripping over his words as his breath quickened under the careful and judging eye of the doctor.</p><p>Dr. Robotnik’s shoulders rose, in a small shrug and he raised his hands in the air, as if it should be obvious what his thoughts were. “Well, then, agent, tell me.” He starts. When Stone remains silent, waiting for an order, he continues on his own. “Why are you apologizing?” He questions.</p><p>“There’s something you so clearly want, Agent Stone. And I think it’s <em>cowardly</em>-” The doctor spat out the word like it personally had offended him. “For you to just stand there and not confirm what this data here shows. I'm never wrong, agent. My <strong>data</strong> is <strong><em>never</em> </strong>wrong.”</p><p>Robotnik turned back around and focused back onto the chart behind himself, pattering back over to the screen before turning back after pondering over it for a second. “If you want me to fuck you agent, you just need to <strong>ask</strong>.” There it was, the smile was back.</p><p>Through this entire ordeal, Stone wished he could say that he was unaffected. However, his sweaty palms, widened pupils, flushed cheeks, elevated pulse, and tightening in his pants would prove otherwise. It was the last part that really did him in, he knew if Robotnik's eyes had been watching closely at his dark pants he would've seen the jump his cock made when he mentioned fucking the agent.</p><p>Stone worked at evening his breathing out before speaking, knowing he wouldn't do himself any favors if he wasn't as put together as he could be. "I would like you to fuck me, doctor." He said, the words still coming out desperate and breathy despite his best attempts at keeping his tone under control.</p><p>The doctor let out a small tutting noise, and moved a finger in front of his face, which he started waving slightly back and forth. “Now, I said <em>ask</em>.” He said, sliding himself forward until he was once again just a hair away from Stone’s face. His eyes never leaving Stone’s, intensity reverberating through the entire situation as he continued. “And I don’t believe you phrased that as a question. If we were playing Jeopardy you would’ve already lost this little game-” He added as an aside before continuing. His lips curled into almost a snarl. “I want you to beg me, Stone. <em>Properly</em>. Use your big boy words.”</p><p>Stone’s breath caught in his throat at that, not expecting the doctor’s need for affirmation being so blunt in the bedr… laboratory. Well, if it was begging that would get him what he needed he would go all out. He would beg and beg and beg until it got him what he wanted.</p><p>Stone’s legs were already like jelly from his nervousness, and so naturally, dropping down to his knees wasn’t incredibly difficult. If anything, the surprised look on Robotnik’s face when he did such was worth the slight pain caused from his knees hitting the metal floor of the laboratory.</p><p>This left him face to face with Robotnik’s pants. Surprisingly, he was hard. He was visibly straining his pants, and it made Stone feel a strange sense of pride that he’d gotten not just anyone- but Doctor Robotnik like this. Perhaps he had been hard this entire time, but Stone hadn’t noticed until he was just inches away from the man’s cock.</p><p>He clearly hadn’t expected Stone to go this far. Maybe he had expected another meek line of questioning. That would be more in line with his previous actions, but Stone was done with that, it was time to act or he would never get anywhere. The doctor had made it clear of that much.</p><p>Stone’s hands were shaking when he reached them out and placed them at the backs of Robotnik’s lower thighs, not moving any closer for fear of reprimand before he could get to do what he really wanted to do. Robotnik awarded good behavior. He'd play being good if it meant what he got. He met Robotnik’s darkening eyes and let the words flow from his mouth as if he were straight from porn. “Please, doctor. Please fuck me. I’ll do <em>anything</em>.”</p><p>The shock quickly wore off, Stone’s words must’ve reignited the need to dominate in Robotnik, because the second the words had left his mouth, the doctor’s hand shot up to Stone’s hair. “<em>Anything</em>?” He gripped the short hair with a steady hand, and pulled at it hard, hard enough for it to hurt.</p><p>It did nothing but cause Stone to gasp, and for his cock in his pants to throb in anticipation.</p><p>Getting his mouth open must’ve been the doctor’s goal, because as soon as he’s got it just slightly open, Robotnik’s other hand is pushing 2 gloved fingers past his lips.</p><p>Robotnik is looking not at his eyes anymore, those are long forgotten, now he’s only got eyes for Stone’s lips and the way they curl around the glove. They pet along his tongue, and slide all the way to the back of his throat, as far as they can.</p><p>When his gag reflex doesn’t trigger, Robotnik’s own lips quirk back up into a smile and he meets Stone’s eyes again, finally. “Glad to see you’ve trained your pharyngeal reflex.” He says, the words almost have an edge to it, like he was saying- “<strong>Whore</strong>.” Yeah, that.</p><p>Stone can’t help the small whine he lets out at that, never thinking he’d hear such a word from Robotnik. It seemed above him, it was almost like Stone was bringing him down to his level. It was nice… and incredibly hot.</p><p>“I just did a full STD check through your saliva, and I’ve got to say, good news.” Robotnik slides the fingers out of his mouth with a smile, and with the hand not still held tight in his hair, he starts to work at undoing his belt. “You’ve won your prize. I’ve got to say, congratulations. It’s a <em>good</em> day to be you, Agent Stone.”</p><p>It’s so arrogant. If it were anyone other than Robotnik, Stone would be out of this room before the man could get another word out… But it is Robotnik. And Stone’s mouth feels like it’s starting to water with the anticipation of everything.</p><p>The minute Robotnik has his belt undone, he looks Stone in the eyes, and lets out a small hum. He drops his hand in his hair, and shrugs, putting his hands behind his back. “It’s your prize, why don’t you unwrap it, agent.” He says, an absolutely malicious smile on his face. “It would be rude after all to open it for you, <em>wouldn’t it</em>?”</p><p>Getting into his pants should’ve been a breeze. Stone had been on this end more than a few times. However, with the way that Robotnik was watching with prowess and pompousness, it made his hands shake as he unzipped his pants. He was watching the agent for every technical error, seeing just how efficient his method was.</p><p>Wrapping a hand around the cock made Robotnik’s breath stutter. He was sensitive. Stone can’t imagine the doctor has a bunch of off time to pleasure himself, let alone find a lover, so it’s no grand reveal.</p><p>However, Stone did learn two different things after getting Robotnik’s pants down. #1: He wasn’t huge, but #2 Stone was well aware that it would still likely cause him to lose his voice in the morning. At the very least, he would feel a definite scratch in his throat come morning. Dr. Robotnik didn’t believe in sick days, so he can’t imagine he believes in ‘I sucked your dick last night, now my throat is killing me, can I have a day off?’ days either. So, no matter what came tomorrow he would just have to roll with whatever came.</p><p>He might as well go into it, head first.</p><p>He could still feel Robotnik’s eyes on him, even if he has fallen silent. The eyes are burning a hole into his head, and he can feel them analyzing everything he does.</p><p>So, Stone does the obvious. Stone let his mouth lull open, and with a wet tongue he wraps around the head of Robotnik’s cock. He’s leaking, of course he is, and so the first thing Stone does is clean him of all of his copious amounts of precome.</p><p>Robotnik is not quiet. If there was anyone outside of this mobile laboratory, there would be no question at all about what they are doing in here. The first thing he lets out in response to this is a loud “FUCK!” And an earth shattering groan.</p><p>The taste is about what he had expected. If anything, he tastes as if he had just showered. There’s a slight tinge of soap. Stone has to wonder how much of this he had expected. The doctor was able to read him pretty well, what’s to say he hadn’t anticipated this whole thing? That makes him hotter than it has any right to, imagining the doctor fantasizing about him in his spare time, the same Stone had been doing to him for months now.</p><p>Stone’s bobs are even, and he swears he can feel the man’s heart beat with how hard he is throbbing under his tongue. Stone was not joking when he said Robotnik was sensitive, every little thing he does puts the man on <em>edge</em>.</p><p>It’s not long before he’s up to that point, and Robotnik’s gasps become more frequent as he goes. Stone’s voice wasn’t going to be the only one that was hoarse later, because when the doctor starts to cum it’s <em>loud</em>.</p><p>It’s something that hits him in waves. It doesn’t just happen all at once, no. Stone then has a decision he has to make that moment he starts to feel the head twitching under his tongue, he can either spit or-</p><p>"<em><strong>Swallow</strong></em>." The doctor tries to instruct, breathlessly, but it doesn’t sound like an instruction. It comes out as more of a question, too weak for it to be anything else other than a vague request. Robotnik may be his boss, but he didn’t have it in him to force anyone to do anything they truly didn’t want to do, especially when it came to something like this.</p><p>Of course, Stone was never going to disobey him. He couldn’t dare think of it, in any context. He swallows around the head, allows for it to coat his throat and he continues to swallow as Robotnik continues cumming. Stone has a hand that joins him to milk the doctor for all he’s worth, leading to Robotnik’s gasps being strengthened the longer he goes on.</p><p>Eventually, Robotnik must decide enough is enough, because the hand that had been so careful at his head for the last few minutes clutches and yanks him back. Everything had been wet, so wet, and so when he pulls back there’s a string of saliva connecting the two of them as both Robotnik and Stone work to catch their breaths.</p><p>Now it was Stone’s turn to be an arrogant son of a bitch, it was with a barely hidden smile that he asked the question- “Was that good, doctor?”</p><p>Robotnik’s grip doesn’t soften, as he continues to stare into Stone’s eyes with a flush on his cheeks. “Don’t think I won’t replace you with a robot, Stone.” He grumbles, the ability to be a decent human being not being programmed into his system. He closed his eyes, and Stone could see it hurt him to say the next few words - “It was above average.” He said, a sneer in his voice like Stone hadn’t just given him the best blowjob of his life.</p><p>Stone was used to these sort of compliments- above average to Robotnik was the highest level of thanks he could give people, so Stone took it as such. “Thank you, doctor.” He said, with no irony in his voice. Robotnik let go of the death grip he had on Stone’s hair and regulated it to a more petting motion, letting out a small hm in response to the thanks.</p><p>…</p><p>There’s a knock that reverberates through the mobile lab, and it causes both of them to jump. Then the voice speaks, loud and nervous. “Are you two done in there? The US Government needs you for some sort of EMP that just went off.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this is as good as the first one for you guys, I have a lot of fun writing them :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>